Drama Queen
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Lily es una chica del Quidditch y la acción, de los duelos y las carreras, las guerras de nieve y las luchas libres en el césped que concluyen cuando el adversario acaba nadando en el lago. Y a veces Scorpius puede ser tonto y fastidioso. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Si yo fuera ella, los personajes de la tercera generación no se llamarían así (¬¬)

Para Magu, que es el sol. Y para mí, porque quiero auto-dedicarme algo xD

**Drama Queen**

A Lily siempre le ha gustado la lluvia. No le importa ni le preocupan los motivos porque llueve o porque deja de llover, simplemente le gusta mirar la lluvia abrazada a sus piernas desde alguna ventana de alguna torre alta y marginada de algún castillo que es su hogar la mayor parte del año.

Pero esa vez es ligeramente distinto, porque la lluvia explota sobre ella, finita pero constante -de esa que no notas hasta que pasas una mano por tu cabello y ¡oh, sorpresa! Llueve-, y le congela las manos y los hombros desnudos, y la trae de regreso al mundo cuando ella cree que ha conseguido fundirse con aquel árbol separado a escasos metros de donde se encuentra -pero no importa la distancia, porque ella tiene el poder de fundirse con los árboles a kilómetros-.

Se abraza más a sus piernas, escondiendo entre ellas su cabeza.  
Las gotitas que residen en su cabello resbalan lentamente y acarician desde sus hombros hasta sus codos.  
Ahoga un gemido y cierra los ojos. Siente los párpados cansados y el viento le pasa factura.

No se voltea cuando oye los pasos acercándose hacia la entrada al castillo -por más que ella esté sentada en la escalinata- porque aunque aquellas eran horas desorbitadas, se estaba celebrando un baile en el Gran Comedor y muchos estudiantes descarriados iban y venían a su antojo, recorriendo los pasillos desiertos en busca de un poco de intimidad, un baño, su sala común o lo que fuera que buscaran.

Sigue el recorrido de los pasos, con los ojos cerrados, la mente adormilada y los oídos atentos.  
Los pasos se detienen a escasos centímetros del lugar en el que ella está dramatizando su patética noche con su patético ex-novio (_ex_ porque acaban de romper, específicamente cuando ella lo vio ligándose a otra).

Y está frustrada, no lo que se dice ligeramente frustrada, si no, que carga con una pesada frustración sobre sus pálidos hombros llenos de pequeñas pecas que forman constelaciones sin explorar.  
No sólo está frustrada porque ha estado horas arreglándose para aquella noche y ha gastado mucho dinero en aquel vestido precioso que ha llamado la atención de muchos y la mirada desorbitada de Albus al verla bajar la escalera de las habitaciones de las mujeres, en la sala común.  
Tampoco por que ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para poder caminar correctamente con esos zapatos de altos tacones, porque vamos, que es una chica del Quidditch y la acción, de los duelos y las carreras, las guerras de nieve y las luchas libres en el césped que concluyen cuando el adversario acaba nadando en el lago.

¡De hecho, si está frustrada por esos motivos tan superficiales! Y le jode -altisonante y todo- que él haya preferido a otra luego de todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio.

–Hey, Lils, ¿estás bien?  
La voz consigue despabilarla un poco y levanta su pelirroja cabellera de bucles desarmados, para observarlo, incrédula y avergonzada.  
No simplemente porque tiene todo el maquillaje corrido y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos; o porque sus labios estén morados luego de haber huido a los terrenos con su técnicamente inexistente vestido rojo -que hace juego con el color de su melena-.  
Es que además de todo eso, que es de por sí malo -claro que a ella no le importa porque no es una niña superficial-, ahora tiene que admitir que Scorpius tenía razón en sus advertencias y que sí acabó llorando por un imbécil que no la merecía.

Lo fulmina con la mirada. ¿Es que no la ve?  
A veces, Scorpius puede resultar tonto y fastidioso y provocarle primitivos instintos homicidas.

No, mentira. Pasa que aquella noche no ha resultado como debería y está un poquito alterada, lo que se dice susceptible.

–No, qué va. –bromea. Él la despeina y la mano del mejor amigo de su hermano, y su mejor amigo por herencia, queda toda mojada.  
Él se quita la túnica de gala y sin ofrecérsela, le cubre con ella los hombros, porque vamos, Malfoy y todo, es un caballero como Merlín manda.

Él no habla, está a la espera. Ella se quita los zapatos y los arroja lejos, no importan ni los muchos galleons que gastó en ellos, ni lo ilógica e idiota que parezca la situación. Él arquea una ceja.

–Los zapatos no tenían la culpa de…  
–Sí, pero me estaban matando. –responde ella con simpleza, quitándose los restos del maquillaje, las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabello, esas que continúan cayendo -ahora sobre ambos- con insistencia.

Él le regala una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa Scorpius Malfoy. Ella también sonríe, porque aquella es su sonrisa preferida (mitad picardía, mitad travesura, y el inexplicable toque Malfoy de pedantería, egocentrismo, confianza y algo más, un no-sabe-qué que siempre le ha gustado).

Cuando Scorpius sonríe, los ojos se le iluminan, a diferencia de Albus, que sonríe con hoyuelos y James, que simplemente no sonríe (ríe con la boca bien abierta, enseñando su impecable dentadura; y sus carcajadas estridentes resuenan donde sea).  
O incluso, es diferente a la sonrisa de Teddy, cuyo cabello cambia de color según la alegría que le haya producido aquello que también ha ocasionado su sonrisa.

Pero no hablamos de Albus, ni de James, ni de Teddy tampoco. Hablamos de Scorpius y sus sonrisas torcidas.

Hay muchos tipos de sonrisas, incluso Scorp (como le llaman sus palabras cuando no las pronuncia) tiene varias; entre todas -porque Lily las conoce y puede clasificarlas por color y tamaño-, la sonrisa torcida al mejor estilo Edward Cullen, es la que a Lily le gusta. Pero vamos, ella no es Bella, y Scorpius no muerde, -no muy fuerte al menos, pero esa es otra historia.

No es que Lily quiera ser Bella para estar con Scorpius -o Edward, valga la redundancia-, porque son simplemente un mejor amigo y una mejor amiga, que se aprecian y se apoyan. Mejores amigos de esos que dejan la calidez del Gran Comedor en pleno auge y soportan el frío y la lluvia por una amiga neurótica, de esas que arrojan sus zapatos nuevos sin razón aparente.

Y ella acaba de romper con su novio, después de tener unos tremendos cuernos, y no cometerá el terrible error de jugar con Scorp -el pobre y oportuno Scorp- por simple despecho.

–No quiero que te enfades por lo que diré pero…  
–Entonces simplemente no lo digas. –lo silencia Lily.  
Él hace caso omiso.  
–Tu novio…  
–Ex.  
–Como sea, tu ex novio era un imbécil.  
–Lo sé, y yo la reina de las imbéciles. Si hasta tenía corona y todo.  
–Cierto.  
– ¡Oye!  
–Vamos, Potter, que estabas advertida.  
–Malfoy, mejor cierra el hocico e invítame a tomar chocolate y a jugar ajedrez.  
–Tus zapatos…  
– ¡Déjalos, que se los quede el calamar, si los quiere! –le regala una sonrisa desenfadada.

Scorpius arquea una ceja y la despeina.

–Vamos, Drama Queen.

Se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano, que Lily toma sin vacilar, antes de perderse tras las puertas del castillo y recorrer los largos pasillos entre risas y carreras con desventaja, dejando charquitos a su paso.

El barón Sanguinario se quejaría una semana después de haber sido espectador de dicha carrera, cuando se cruzó a la alborotadora Lily Potter, con su técnicamente inexistente vestido rojo empapado; desarreglada y descalza, vistiendo una túnica de gala que, se le notaba, era ajena; y un empapado Scorpius Malfoy -tramposo como su padre-, sin túnica y con la camisa arrugada y por fuera de los pantalones.

De más está decir que sí tomaron chocolate y que Scorpius barrió el suelo con Lily tras jugar dos partidos _y medio_ de ajedrez.

Lily durmió esa noche en la sala común, tumbada en el sillón sobre su mejor amigo.

…

Es malísimo, I know. Pero era algo que necesitaba escribir, no sé si se entiende xD  
Una vez escrito y dos semanas después, no pude evitar publicarlo.

¡A Scorpius le gustan las chicas que dejan reviews!

Nos vemos :)


End file.
